


Supergirl Meets Saitama

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Series: Supergirl and Saitama A Love Story [1]
Category: Supergirl (Comics), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: Don't let all the sex and violence fool you. This is a love story at heart.





	Supergirl Meets Saitama

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't seriously go for accuracy to the source materials here. Just wrote this for fun.

Supergirl, the blond, nineteen year old, alien super heroine flies over the dark ocean at such an incredible speed, she cuts a line across the water's surface. When she reaches her destination, Z City, she hovers in the night sky and uses her telescopic vision to scan for her quarry, the super villain, Demon Lady. She doesn't find her. Instead, she finds a rampaging creature with the body of an overly muscular man, but with a giant octopus for a head.

The creature laughs at the panicked crowd fleeing from it. One of its thick, powerful tentacles extends, wrapping itself around a lamppost, easily wrenching it off the ground. Then the octopus monster hurls the lamppost at a frightened, overweight man at the back of the crowd.

The fat man screams. But Supergirl saves him, quickly catching the lamppost with one hand.

"Get out of here!", she tells the shaking citizen.

"Y-Yes. Thank you!", the man replies. Then he turns and runs away.

"Supergirl!", the octopus creature addresses her in a sinister voice. "It is such an honor that a famous super heroine would come all this way just to stop me."

"I didn't come here for you," she responds, dropping the lamppost on the pavement. "I don't even know who you are."

"No? That hurts my feelings. Well, that doesn't matter. Soon, all will know and fear Octopuss Hound! I used to be a dynamite fisherman. But in my last fishing trip, as the dynamite I threw exploded in the water, this magic octopus was thrown in the air and latched onto my head. We have become one ever since."

Supergirl is momentarily stunned into silence. Then she says, "That is the most ridiculous super villain origin story I have ever heard."

"I know, right?! Which is why I must wreak havoc! So that the super villain community will take me seriously!"

Like spears, his tentacles thrust at Supergirl. But the super heroine is too fast. She easily sidesteps the attacks, and the tip of the tentacles pierce the ground instead.

Supergirl flies towards Octopuss Hound and punches him right in the face! But to her surprise, her fist sinks into his flesh before bouncing right back out, throwing her off balance.

The villain laughs and sings, "I'm rubber, you're glue. Your punches bounce off me and stick to you!"

Before Supergirl can launch another attack, Octopuss Hound's tentacles bind her wrists and ankles, and spread-eagle her in midair, making her shriek. She struggles against them, but even her incredible strength could not free her. Octopuss Hound sniggers wickedly. He grabs the super heroine's perky left breast and squeezes it.

Supergirl gasps, "H-Hey! W-What do you think you're doing?!"

"What did you expect?", the villain asks. He squeezes harder, making Supergirl wince. "You come into battle wearing a figure hugging, midriff baring costume with a really short cheerleader skirt. What did you think a super villain would do?!"

"B-But the super villains where I come from would never try anything like this. They're too focused on robbing banks or world domination-"

"Sounds like the super villains in your country have no libido. Must be because of all the fastfood. We don't have that problem here."

To Supergirl's distress, Octopuss Hound roughly presses his cold, rubbery, octopus pucker against her mouth.

"Eew! Gross," the super heroine thinks, as slimy goo from the villain's mouth trickles down her chin.

When he finally releases her from the forced kiss, the octopus man says, "You think that was disgusting. Wait until you feel my slimy kisses all over your body."

Supergirl shudders at the thought. The villain takes hold of her top's hem.

"N-No! Don't-!", she pleads in panic.

He just laughs at her and pulls up the fabric, uncovering her naked bosom. Supergirl blushes and looks away, disgusted by the lust in her enemy's face. Octopuss Hound gazes at the girl's chest lasciviously. Then he takes her left pink nipple in his pucker and sucks at it. Supergirl shuts her eyes tight and clenches her teeth, as her nipples harden from the stimulation. The octopus man wraps his arms around her waist and begins sucking harder. The heroine starts moaning. She wants to use her heat vision to sever the tentacles restraining her. But her body is getting so aroused, it's making it difficult for her to concentrate.

Octopuss Hound raises his victim's skirt and reveals her panties. Then he pulls the crotch to the side, getting a good, long look at her sopping pussy.

"Please," Supergirl begs, a tear running down her face. "Don't do it."

The villain takes out his stiff cock and unceremoniously shoves it inside her. The heroine throws her head back and screams in pain. Octopuss Hound takes hold of her waist then begins raping the hapless girl so roughly, it makes her boobs bounce up and down. And if things couldn't get any more humiliating, Supergirl feels the tip of a tentacle tickling her anus.

"No. Wait-!", she desperately says a second before the tentacle forces itself deep into her asshole, drawing yet another pained scream from her.

Octopuss Hound continues to rape the heroine, a dick in her front entrance, a tentacle in her back door, thrusting simultaneously. He is in such ecstasy, that he almost fails to notice a bald man, a bag of groceries in one hand, casually walking towards them.

"Hey!", Octopuss Hound warns him. "Don't interrupt us. Or you'll regret it!"

But the bald man just continues walking forward.

Supergirl, her pretty face tainted by sweat and tears, forces herself to open her eyes. She sees the bald man. He is mumbling something, seemingly distracted, and completely oblivious of them.

"No!", she worriedly screams at him. "Don't come any closer! He'll kill you!"

But the bald man ignores her warning and keeps walking, until he is dangerously within the reach of Octopuss Hound's tentacles.

"Suit yourself," Octopuss Hound declares. "All cockblocks deserve to die anyway."

One of his tentacles lashes at the interrupter. But the bald man beats him to the punch. Literally.

Without even planting his heel firmly behind him, without even swinging his hip, relying only on a fraction of strength from his shoulder, the stranger throws a punch right in the center of Octopuss Hound's face. Like Supergirl's, his fist also sinks into the villain's rubbery flesh. But instead of bouncing out, a shock wave from the punch explodes right through the back of the super villain's head!

Octopuss Hound's body collapses onto the ground. The stranger just keeps walking at the same steady pace, groceries still in hand, as if nothing happened.

Supergirl is stupefied. When she regains her senses, she quickly pulls her top back down to cover her breasts. Then she groans in pain and disgust, as she very carefully pulls the tentacle out of her ass.

"Wait!", she calls out to the bald man.

"Hm?", the man responds, a slightly confused, slightly disinterested, slightly bored look in his face. "I'm sorry. I have to go. I think I may have left the TV on at home."

Only then does Supergirl notice that the man is wearing a simple yellow costume with a white cape.

"You're a superhero. Or at least I think you are," she says uncertainly. "You saved me. I'm Supergirl. What's your name?"

The man stares back quietly for a few seconds, then answers, "Saitama."

Supergirl gasps, "Is that your real name?! I meant your superhero name! How could you trust me with your secret identity so soon?! We just met!"

"Oh, right. The Superhero Association gave me a superhero name. What was it again? Caped Baldy? I forget."

"You were amazing! You beat that guy with one punch! I've never seen anything like it! Please, Mr. Saitama. Let me be your sidekick."

Saitama cocks an eyebrow. "Sidekick?"

"Yes! You know, like a superhero assistant," Supergirl explains. "I suppose the most famous sidekick in history would be Robin. Well, that would be the first Robin. Not Red Hood or Red Robin. There have been so many Robins. But the first Robin isn't even a Robin anymore. And he's not a sidekick either. He goes by Nightwing now and-"

Saitama begins walking away.

"Hey!", Supergirl calls after him.

"I'm sorry," he replies without stopping or turning around. "I have to go. I think I may have left the TV on at home."

"Mr. Saitama, wait!"

The heroine chases after him and joins him on his walk home.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
